Wrong Makes Right Again
by JadeAnna
Summary: I, the supreme Seiten Taisei, was going to play matchmaker. This would be a show Kanzeon Bosatsu would certainly be pleased to see. [Shonen ai][GokuSanzo, SanzoGoku]


**Pairings: **Sanzo/Goku, Goku/Sanzo, future ST/Sanzo

**A/N:**This is my first fan-fic. Ever. I've been an avid fanfiction reader for several years, and now I decided to write one. I'm not very punctual, I warn you, but oh well. :P This story came from a stupid idea I had once. What if the reason Goku was an idiot was because Seiten Taisei Son Goku had all the brains? That evolved into the Seiten Taisei deciding to get Sanzo and Goku together. So, enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Saiyuki, just this story.

* * *

**Wrong Makes Right Again**

**Chapter I**

I watched with bated breath from behind my golden prison as he raised the corrupt monk's Smith & Wesson and pointed it shakily at his own temple. And, in effect, my own temple. I was afraid. Yes, I, the omnipotent and ever bloodthirsty Seiten Taisei, was at the end of my wits with fright. My vessel appeared much more serious this time than any of the precisely twenty-three other times he'd tried a brainless stunt like this. Goku had never held the firearm to his head for any longer than seven seconds, and it had already been at least half a minute and counting by now.

…Good, he finally lowered it. I mentally sighed with relief. I didn't want _my_ life to end prematurely by his irritating foolishness. He trudged out of the room, golden eyes downcast. I felt a pang of sympathy, which was wholly out of character, but I attributed it to our near-death experience and ignored it. He made his way towards another room, just down the hall on the left. Reaching it, he opened the door a crack and stepped in, returning the gun to where it had rested on the bedside table. He turned his forlorn eyes towards the cause of his rash self-endangerment. The seemingly oblivious Buddhist monk, Genjyo Sanzo. "…Sanzo…" he whispered, longingly.

The faint moonlight from the window shone upon his features and on his silken blonde tresses… Hold it. I did _not_ just think the word 'tresses.' …Shit. The baka's idiocy was rubbing off on me. I was supposed to be the intellectual one. Not the sentimental one.

I was immensely relieved when Goku decided to turn around and leave, heading back to bed before Sanzo awoke and hit us with his harisen or shot at us for staring at him.

As Goku slept, I lay awake. I didn't need rest, anyways. I was far too busy devising some way to fix our little suicidal dilemma, so I wouldn't have to worry about dying in such a way ever again. The way to the solution is always through the problem, and the problem was Goku's lack of self-confidence in dealing with his keeper and Sanzo's lack of intelligence in dealing with his charge. A plan was hatched inside my portion of our brain, just before my vessel was shaken awake by a certain ero kappa. I, the supreme Seiten Taisei, was going to play matchmaker.

This would be a show Kanzeon Bosatsu would certainly be pleased to see.

O0o+o0O

"Oi! Wake up, bakazaru! Or I'll eat your portion of breakfast!"

"Ngh…" I groaned, stirring. "…_My_ meatbuns…" I blinked a few times, and rubbed the sand from my eyes, along with some unshed tears before the cockroach could see them.

"Leave it to you to mention meatbuns while half-asleep," Gojyo teased. "Y'know, if you did that while entertaining a lady, she wouldn't take kindly to it."

That certainly woke me up, and I jumped to my feet, shouting, "Shaddup, ya ero kappa! I'm not like _you_!" I had to pretend to be myself. I couldn't let any of them know what was wrong. They'd keep a constant watch on me, and not let me anywhere near Sanzo's gun. Sanzo… He'd just beat me with the harisen as usual, then forget about it…

I was forced to stop daydreaming about my sun, when Gojyo demanded, "What'd ya call me?!" while raising his fists. But, he seemed to think better of it, because he sighed, probably remembering what Sanzo had told him to do. "Get dressed. The _great_ Sanzo-sama says we're leaving in ten minutes, and if you're not done eating and packing by then, we're leaving you behind."

I gasped. "Ten minutes?!" I repeated. "I can't eat enough in ten minutes!"

"Better get your ass into gear then, bakazaru," Gojyo laughed, walking out, probably to finish his own packing.

I scrambled around, pulling on my usual outfit and grabbing all of my stuff before racing downstairs to stuff my face full of everything on the menu. I wasn't all that hungry, really, but, like I said, I was determined not to let anyone suspect there was something wrong. Yes, it would just be another regular day for the Sanzo-ikkou.

O0o+o0O

The saru was a bit… off today. Neither Hakkai nor the cockroach seemed to notice. Maybe I was just imagining it. But, he was just a little hesitant in putting the last few bites of food in his mouth, like his stomach was full and he was just forcing it down. He fled upstairs, saying he'd forgotten to pack something, after he'd cleaned his plate. _His _plate. Not Gojyo's and mine as well. Though, he _had_ taken some of ours, almost reluctantly. This was bullshit. He was hiding something.

I excused myself abruptly, going upstairs to whack some sense into the bakazaru. I was about to barge into his room and demand an explanation, when I heard the distinct sound of someone emptying their stomach of everything that lay within. That couldn't be Goku. No way. Impossible. The day he threw up would be the day hell froze over and China sank underwater, at the same time. "Dammit," I swore, kicking open the door. …It looked like I should get a boat, 'cause it was going to be one wet day in Shangri-La. "What the hell is this?" I demanded, veins popping all over my head.

"S—Sanzo..!" he exclaimed, golden eyes wide with surprise. He adeptly hid the wastebasket he'd been retching into under the bed.

"You did _no__t _just throw up," I stated, slowly. My eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"I… I just ate something funny. I think there was something rotten in the meatbuns," he responded, grinning sheepishly. I don't know why, but for some reason that explanation didn't sit well with me.

I glared at him for a few more moments, for good measure, then I gave up and swept out of there, telling him to be out quickly. When that kid got an idea in his head, he was hard to dissuade. He would come around and be back to normal soon. But, a part of me told me that something was far too wrong to just be fixed by time.

Stupid monkey.

**A/N:** R&R, please! I want to know if the idea's good or not... .;;


End file.
